


Broken Parts one and two

by JohnConstantine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I barely remember witing this one lol, Megstiel - Freeform, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnConstantine/pseuds/JohnConstantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel breaks his leg on a hunt, but that doesn't stop meg from finding out how flexible he can be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Parts one and two

It was a hunt that went nasty in an instant. A simple vampire’s nest, only about seven or eight of them. Dean wasn’t completely sure why it went so sour, but in a matter of moments, he, Sam, and Cas were neck and neck with five of the remaining vamps, Sam trying to pry one away from his body while Cas was down, attempting to break free of a hold.

 

With a powerful swing Dean slashed his weapon from Purgatory into the monster’s neck, watching with satisfaction as the body withered at his feet.

"Sammy?" he called out, watching his brother shove a shot gun its mouth, blowing apart it’s head. 

"Help Cas!" Sam yelled, twisting back up on his feet and charging at another vamp. Castiel was still down, misjudging the vampires strength and fighting against strong, bared teeth.

"Damn it, Cas!" Dean hissed as another vamp charged him, nails clawing his arm as he struggled to get his weapon up.

The sound of cracking bones and a hiss from Castiel was enough to get Dean’s adrenaline going, and with a powerful swing he decapitated the vampire and watched as Sam took care of the vampire pinning down Castiel.

"Angel of the Lord my ass," Dean muttered, offering a hand to Castiel, his face changing from worried to confused when he rejected it. “What the hell happened?”

"I…may have attempted to smite him."

"Seriously?"

"It’s a nasty habit."

"Dean," Sam looked up at his brother. "His leg’s broken."

Castiel let out a grunt and Dean rolled his eyes. “Fantastic.”

"We need to get him back."

"Can you stand?"

"Of course I can I’m not a child!" Castiel muttered, trying to shove both Sam and Dean out of way but instead leaning on them for support.

"You need a cane there House?"

"Dean…"

—

The ride back to Kansas was obnoxiously long. Castiel’s leg bothered him more than expected and the entire ride was more or less the brothers arguing over taking Cas to the bunker or a hospital.

it was times like this he ignored them and would decided on catching sleep, which turned out to become his favorite aspect of humanity. Dreams were complicated and since he started having dreams of his own,  he started to have a bigger appreciation for dreams and their meaning. 

He was dreaming of home when they arrived, Dean hustling over to help Sam with Cas.

"She better be inside."

"Please don’t tell me you left your  keys inside again?"

Dean shrugged. “I’m still not uh, used to having keys that aren’t shaped like credit cards.”

It took a few moments before the doors opened to revile Meg peering on the other side. “You’re back early.”

"Your boyfriend snapped his stick," Dean muttered, helping Sam drag Castiel over to the couch.

"I’m not her boyfriend."

Sam sighed. “I’ll get the first aid kit.”

She waited until Dean stormed off before she moved towards Cas, gently touching his leg. 

"Meg-"

"Shh. I learned a thing or two," she muttered, feeling over the break. "They should have taken you to the hospital."

"They didn’t want to risk anything. Besides, the …’infermory’ here has cast molds."

"Still."

He watched her look him over, feeling her gently touch him over. Surprisingly Sam had made the same touches, but her’s were strangely softer and he could feel her dark power flutter over the break.

"How did you do this?"

"A vampire grabbed me. Twisted the leg."

"You ever broken anything before?"

"No. Well, Uriel broke my vessel’s nose but It healed."

He loved how comfortable he felt under her touch, the odd sort of drugging feeling she gave him when her darkness touched his humanity. Meg let out a sigh, carefully lifting his leg on the table. “It needs elevation.”

"You know a lot about injuries."

"For demons, we heal faster. But we still have to deal with our meatsuits. Once Sam and Dean pushed me out of a building and I felt that for about a month."

"How long until this heals?"

Meg shrugged. “Depends. You’re gonna be stuck in this hell hole with me for the next few days.”

Castiel blinked. “Is that a bad thing?”

"maybe not," Meg purred, pulling his face to look at her. "We haven’t moved this couch around yet."

\--

"Dean, please."

"Look, Cas. It’s just three more days of crap cable and TV dinners. You’ll live."

"Yeah, Cas. We’ll be back in a few days."

"Keep your girlfriend away from the archives."

"She’s not my girlfriend."

"Whatever. We’ll be back."

 

it was Castiel’s second week cradling that damn leg. He felt defeated, like the fact that he was hampered was a deciding factor and that his life was surely about to end. 

He doubted three days, though he was able to move around the bunker he still felt like everything was falling apart. He’d never been handicapped like this physically, and mentally he felt worthless.  _But when is that new_?

He perked his head up when he saw Meg emerge from the depths of the bunker,  plates in her hands and her expression unreadable.

"Sam and Dean are gone…if that’s what you’re wondering." 

"Good," she muttered, sitting beside him on the couch and handing him a plate./ "I was about done with their arguing."

"They do it often. I’ve gotten used to it," he picked at the pizza slice she handed him. He watched her, amused at the angry expression on her face. She’d spent the last few days on lock down when  Dean had caught her rummaging in the archives, threatening to exorcise her on the spot. 

He liked it when she was angry. It brought that darkness to her vessel that he couldn’t see anymore, the darkness he missed watching swim under her skin.

"So…"

"How’s the leg?"

"It doesn’t hurt. Sam did a wonderful job casting it…" he looked down at the large plaster casing that seemed to choke the life out of his foot. 

"So it wont move? Wont hurt?"

"Not that I’m sure off. Why?"

She didn’t answered, instead, she knocked his plate on the floor, tackling his face and feeling him fall down on his back on the couch.

"The floor…" he muttered, breaking the kiss.

"Ignore it."

It was a clash of tongues and he felt her crawl over him, letting her run the show as he adjusted to keep his leg straight on the side of the couch. Meg’s nails dug at his chest under his shirt, and just below her she could feel Cas harden under the thin of his boxers.

"How long has it been?" she purred against his neck, balling his shirt in her hands and throwing it behind her.

"A week…maybe two?" he replied, aiding her in undressing and taking time to look at her. "I have a hard time keeping track…"

"Too long."

He felt her hands brush the hairs by his cock and goosebumps form from the cold of her hands. Human warmth clashed with demon darkness and Castiel felt her straddle him, slowly sliding him up inside her. He felt her foot brush his plaster and he let out a soft groan.

"Sucks you weren’t up for this weeks ago, Clarence," she murmured against his lips, feeling his hands slide over her hips and thighs. She rocked over him, listening to his breathing quicken and his heart rate explode. Such an excited little human angel. "To be honest, I thought the monster dry spell would drive you mad."

"I never said it didn’t." He grabbed at her, wanting her lower, snapping softly at her skin with his teeth and pushing on her hard with his hands. She obeys, lowering herself and letting him lean up to kiss her neck at odd angles. The prick of his stubble was both ticklish and arousing and she let out a chuckle as she forced a hard buck.

"Though I can’t fault you for it, bum leg and all. Makes me actually miss the pompous asshole angel. But to be honest…" she heard him whimper when he pulled off him, sliding down his body while dragging a nail down his chest and licking her lips. "I rather like you all broken."

"Meg…" 

"Hold on, impatient asshole," she smirked, sliding down his body, careful not to jerk his leg in the process. "I love me a good bone."

"The leg or my…"

She blinked. “Good for you, getting that,” with quiet softness she sunk down to his cock, touching the soft head with her tongue before enveloping her lips around the organ, feeling Castiel grab for her hair as she moved up and down. He felt her smile on his organ and just that was almost enough to push him over the-

"Damn it. sorry Cas I left the…Oh," Castiel tore his eyes away from the top of Meg’s head to look at Sam, stealing a glance at Meg who still had the tip of Castiel’s penis hanging from her mouth.

"I just um…left Dad’s journal here…" he blinked, grabbing the book off the coffee table, never looking away from them. "I’ll just…um.."

Meg rolled Castiel from her mouth, wiping it before glaring at the Winchester. “You done?”

"Um," slowly, he backed out, closing the door before looking at them one more time.

"That was awkward."

"When is it not?"

"I believe we forget, as Dean likes to remind me, that others live here."

"What are you suggesting? You and me go and get a pocket fence and life happy, Winchester free lives?"

"I was more suggesting we use my room, when my leg heals."

She considered it before dipping her head back down. “Good plan.”


End file.
